Early
by DasGrossartigeIch
Summary: Arthur Kirkland's day was going perfectly... Until an omega student's heat triggered his a week early.


It was a normal day for Arthur Kirkland, an English teacher at the local Omega/Beta Juniour High. Better than normal, in fact. All through the day, he'd not had one person show up without their work or tell him that they hadn't done the reading assignment or even ask him a question he'd just answered. It was during the first lunch period, however, when things made a turn for the worse.

Arthur stood beside the lunch line, waiting for all of the students to go through before him; his planning period was immediately after, so he let the students, who were more pressed for time, go ahead of him. As he surveyed the cafeteria, his eyes settled on a nervous redhead, one that he'd had in one of his classes a year prior. Feliciano Vargas, he recalled, was his name.

It was then that the smell hit him. At first it was so faint that he thought nothing of it; the boy had an omega brother who had just had his first heat a week ago, had had to be taken from Arthur's class, in fact. It wasn't implausible to think that he was carrying his brother's scent.

All hope of that, however, diminished when the smell got stronger. Arthur looked over to one of his Beta co-workers, Miss Héderváry, who was trying to weave her way through the throng of young teens to get to the small boy. Arthur made to follow after her, and then stopped.

He knew that his own heat wasn't meant to be for another week, but the beginning dull ache didn't listen to reason. His thoughts became cloudy and his knees weak, and he tried to make his way to the door, panic already beginning to arise. All of the sounds and the intrusive smell of another Omega's heat…. It was then that Arthur felt a pair of firm hands lift him under his arms, and suddenly he was being carried. Noticing the lack of scent on the person and that he was away from the cafeteria full of hysterical Omegas and Betas alike, he began to panic. His eyes had already dilated and he could feel the slick beginning to coat his inner walls.

"Arthur. Arthur, can you hear me?" It was Yao, he saw now, who had carried him.

"Where… Where's Francis?" Arthur rasped, swallowing thickly as the rational side of his mind tried to calm the primal.

"On his way. Stay calm, he'll be here soon."

"Arthur? Chaton!" Francis rushed towards his Omega the moment he stepped into the office. The smell was already nearly fully developed, the entire office smelling completely of Arthur. Francis scooped the Omega into his arms and, with a quick 'thank you' to the secretary, he carried him swiftly into the parking lot and to the car.

He gently set the sweating briton in the passenger seat, laying the seat back so that the Omega wasn't any more uncomfortable than he had to be, and rushed around to get into the driver's seat. Francis drove as quickly as he could, running a few red lights along the way, until finally the two arrived home.

Arthur's seat was covered in slick, and his lithe form wriggled in his seat. His eyes were half lidded, and at some point along the way he had pulled Francis's arm to his chest and had his nose buried against it.

Francis gently wrenched his arm free of the other's grip and unbuckled him, going around to the other side to lift him out of the car. He kicked the door shut and carried the whining, writhing brit to the front door. He got it open as quickly as possible, and before he'd even closed the door, Arthur had squirmed out of his grip and captured his lips in a heated, needy kiss. Francis quickly bolted the door and lifted Arthur once more, taking him to their bedroom.

There, Arthur suddenly stilled, glancing around anxiously. His nest wasn't yet made, and so he once more squirmed free of Francis. He dashed around the house, gathering different pillows and blankets and otherwise soft things, piling them into a corner of the room. Each time he came back to the bedroom, he had shed yet another article of clothing somewhere along the way.

Francis didn't dare try to help; he'd done so once before and it had thrown Arthur into a fit. He stripped and then sat back on the just as bare bed, already hard from the smell of his mate but not touching himself for fear of finishing before they even started.

Once Arthur was satisfied, he lay back in his nest, his legs spread and his hips elevated on a couple of pillows. Francis, taking the invitation, crawled on top of him, nipping his ear and growling into his ear, "Do you know what your scent does to me?" He grinded his hips against the other's, eliciting a gasp from Arthur. "Do you know what you do to me?"

Arthur whined softly, wrapping his legs around the other's waist. His hands wound around the other's neck and tangled into his hair. "Francis, please, take me, please!" he whined, his own hips bucking up against the other, trying to get more of that wonderful friction.

Francis slid a couple of fingers into him, easily scissoring them. Arthur keened, his back arching and his eyes squeezing shut. Francis moaned at the sound and gave a harsh thrust to the other's prostate with his fingers.

"You're already so wet, mon amour. I want to taste you."

Arthur, immediately understanding what the other meant, threw his arm over his red face with a small nod.

Francis slid down, pressing open mouthed kisses to Arthur's chest and down his stomach. He pushed the brit's ass cheeks apart and, without warning, swept his tongue over the other's twitching entrance. He pressed the tip of his tongue into the other, moaning at the taste of his mate.

Arthur let out a long, drawn out moan that rose in pitch when he felt the other's tongue enter him. Francis pushed his tongue in as far as he could and thrust it in and out of the other, his hand moving up to pump the other's weeping erection.

Arthur, nearly sobbing from the pleasure, squirmed away from him after a few moments.

"Francis, I can't- I- Please, just fuck me, please, mate me, breed me, mark me as yours again," he begged, his voice rising in pitch.

At this, Francis immediately positioned himself at the other's entrance. He wrapped his arms around the other and slid into him, his teeth breaking the skin of the other's Mark yet again. He let out a growl, immediately setting a rough pace how he knew Arthur liked it.

And, oh, did Arthur positively love it. His arms and legs wrapped tightly around the other, trying in vain to pull him closer. He pressed back to meet each of the other's thrusts.

"Mon amour, you're so beautiful like this, spread out for me and only me," Francis whispered into his ear, accompanied by the sound of skin on skin as he pistoned into the other.

"Yes, yes, for you, only for you, Francis, please, make the burning stop, knot me, please, I want to get pregnant, I want your cum so deep inside of me that I feel it for weeks, please Francis, please!" Arthur sobbed.

And how could Francis ever deny him? He pulled out and quickly flipped the other onto his hands and knees, wasting no time in sliding back into him. Arthur whined as the other pulled out but it was quickly replaced by a wanton moan as the other filled him once more.

Arthur felt the beginnings of Francis's knot forming, and the feeling of it sliding in and out of him and hitting that place just right had the omega on the brink of tears. Each time it slid into him it was deliciously bigger than the last, and the blond writhed in anticipation.

"I'm so close, mon amour, so close to knotting you, filling you with my seed. Is that what you want?"

"God, yes, Francis, yes, please, hurry, I don't think i can last much longer," Arthur whined. A few more thrusts and Arthur found his release, a cry of Francis's name on his lips as his cum stained the pillows and blankets below him.

The other's scream and the smell of euphoria had Francis following soon after, burying himself deep inside of Arthur as he came, knot swelling to lock them together. Arthur let out a long, drawn out moan as the knot filled him, stretching him beyond what felt possible.

After a few moments, Francis carefully pulled the other down beside him to lay on their sides, his arms snaking around Arthur's waist. When he had caught his breath, Arthur craned his neck to press a long, deep kiss to Francis's lips. The kiss lingered a few moments before Francis pulled back, giving the other a small smile and pressing his hand gently against the other's stomach.

Arthur smiled as well. "I hope so too, love. I very much hope so." Arthur pressed his back up against Francis's chest, leaning his head against the alpha's shoulder.

Francis pressed a kiss to the others head, his grip tightening slightly. "Sleep, chaton, you'll be glad you did in a few hours," he murmured with a wink.

Arthur elbowed the other half heartedly and nodded, pressing one more kiss to the other's cheek before closing his eyes; Francis was right and he knew it. But maybe, just maybe, he'd wake up without that far too familiar ache.


End file.
